


I'll Savor You Forever

by Foxfairy8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Gore, Bottom Kim Mingyu, But so is Minghao, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Jun Gets Drunk, Jun is Cheeky, Jun is Human, Jun just wants to eat, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Light BDSM, Love Triangles, M/M, Make a Dirty Guess, Minghao is Cruel, Mingyu tries to stay loyal, Oops, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Sharp Fangs Imply Something, Switch Wen Junhui, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, Vampire Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Junhui is Whipped, Werewolf Kim Mingyu, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfairy8/pseuds/Foxfairy8
Summary: Minghao mistakes Jun for a virgin and Jun gets to learn about vampire anatomy. Meanwhile Mingyu is jealous of his master's new chew toy.





	1. Chapter 1

His first mistake was ignoring the gargoyles.

The stone statues depicted sheer brutality, strangling the throats of humans and tearing into their intestines. It was a warning to those who dared to intrude, but he was determined. In the distance, the castle towered above him, casting a foreboding shadow over the property. No one could deny the drunkard’s unhealthy fascination with such a sight, however it was mere stupidity that drove him forward.

Yes, the statues were horrifying and rather discouraging, but despite their unusual abundance, the fool continued anyway. Besides, it wasn’t everyday an opportunity to explore an infamous castle appeared. So, he took it.

When he reached the door, he slammed the palm of his hand down and demanded to be let inside. To his surprise, a tall, dark-haired man who was roughly the same age answered, and he staggered back as it swung open on its hinges.

“What do you want? Didn’t you get the hint we don’t take kindly to visitors?” He grunted.

“Yeah, but your petty lawn decor doesn’t scare me.”

The doorman curled his lip into a snarl.

“That’s too bad.”

“Oh come, now! Let me in already, will ya?”

“Absolutely not. The master forbids it.”

“Master?” The doorman scrunched his nose as the stranger leaned forward. “So does that make you his servant?”

He sighed.

“That is correct. Now if you value your pathetic, mortal life, I would suggest you leave. I won’t ask again.”

“Hey, you’re no fun! What’s your name, anyway?”

“That is… classified.” He finished, careful to avoid the man’s wild eyes.

“Alright, Classified. Nice to meet ya! I’m Wen Junhui!” The doorman stared at his outstretched hand, which he soon retracted after a long, awkward silence.

“Listen, buddy. I don’t care who you are, but if you don’t get out of here within the next ten seconds, I will be forced to rip you to shreds.”

“Oh is that a threat?” Junhui shot back, laughing. The other did not appear amused, however, and when he began to shift into something much more menacing, the drunk dimwit was completely oblivious. Claws the size of daggers sprouted from his fingers, and sharp canines from his drooling gums. It wasn’t long before a hunched over werewolf was standing in the doorway, prepared to pounce at any moment. But he missed his chance.

“Oh my God! That squirrel is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” Jun suddenly exclaimed. The beast turned and perked his ears.

“Where? Where?” He barked excitedly, craning his neck to try to see through the wisps of fog that hung in the air. Without realizing it, he was already on all fours and sprinting in the direction Junhui had pointed to. Quickly, he slipped through the door and locked it behind him, giggling. There were bangs of protest on the other side.

“You son of a…” The last word was replaced with a furious howl.

“What’s that? Sorry, I don’t understand wolf.”

Jun swiveled on his heel and skipped down the corridor, poking his head around every corner. The castle was dimly lit and so he struggled to squint through the darkness of every room he discovered, all of which were eerily empty. It seemed like hours before he found himself standing at the entrance of what he guessed to be the throne room. A large iron door dotted with crimson engravings loomed over him, and although he was forbidden to intrude on the so-called master, it was painfully tempting. He shrugged and tried the handle anyway.

The heavy door screeched as he pushed through. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the blinding light, which, he realized upon entering, was fueled by hundreds of candles that surrounded the entire chamber. At the opposite end a dark figure sat in his throne, completely unmoving and unbothered by Jun’s sudden entrance. While the drunkard was gaping at the decor, the figure clenched his fingers. It was such a small gesture that Jun hadn’t noticed, but also essential in a way that it revealed the man’s growing annoyance. After all, this obviously intoxicated human just stumbled in out of nowhere, without a single knock.

That was his second mistake… and perhaps his biggest.

“Can I help you?” He rumbled dangerously.

Jun spun around, his mouth falling open as he searched for a response. The man on the throne waited patiently.

“Er- that depends… I can’t see you too well.”

In the shadows, the figure recoiled indignantly. Jun’s lack of respect stung at first, but the offense simmered into a kind of amusement. This could be fun…

“Then I’ll just close the distance.” He finally decided in a cool voice. A rush of wind swept through the room as he suddenly appeared in front of him, his arms crossed. “Better?”

“Wow! How did you do that?”

“Just a little vampire trick.” He replied with a cheeky grin, flashing his fangs.

Jun had to admit this guy was hot. _Really_ hot. With the silver hair, loose shirt, and incredibly tight leather pants, it was no wonder that werewolf got off on serving him. He took notice of Jun’s gawking and smirked.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Huh? Oh, I… Er…”

The vampire chuckled.

“Normally I would’ve drained you by now, but I’m feeling awfully generous today.”

“Yeah, so was your servant for letting me in.” Jun remarked.

“Really? I was wondering how you managed to slip by Mingyu…”

“So that’s his name!” Jun exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “He told me his name was classified.”

“Yes, well, give away your name and you’ve already lost half the battle.”

“Does that mean you won’t tell me yours? Wait! Let me guess! It’s Dracula, right?”

“Oh, please. Don’t insult me.” He retorted. “I won’t tell you.”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” Jun pressed.

“Sorry, but that’s not how this works.”

“Junhui. It’s Junhui. But call me Jun, okay babe?” The other rolled his eyes as Jun threw an arm around him.

His failed attempt at flirting, however, was interrupted by loud footsteps, and they turned to see Mingyu come to a halt in the doorway, visibly out of breath.

“Minghao! I’m so sorry! I told him off but he played a cruel trick on me.”

Almost instantly, Jun narrowed his eyes on Mingyu’s master with a look of triumph.

“So what are you going to do about it, _Minghao_?”

Minghao’s jaw clenched as he fought back his seething anger. Without breaking his gaze, he addressed his servant in a surprisingly calm voice.

“Mingyu… I would appreciate it if you didn’t barge in howling pathetic excuses for your insubordination.” The last word rolled off his tongue carefully, as if to catch himself from losing his cool.

“I-I’m sorry, master.” Mingyu said quietly, his head low. Minghao lifted his chin and sneered.

“Remind me to punish you later.”

Jun expected Mingyu to sink even further into a depression, but instead a knowing smile crossed his lips. The two of them exchanged devilish glances before Mingyu shuffled out of the room, leaving Jun to wonder what they were hiding. Once he was gone, Minghao’s cheeriness returned.

“So, Jun. Tell me about yourself.”

...

To his disbelief, Jun was allowed to stay the night. Mingyu had escorted him to a room on the second floor, and when he woke up the next morning, he discovered a note just outside his door.

**You are invited to join us for breakfast in the main dining room. Arrive no later than 9:00. Be prompt.**

Jun furrowed his brow. It seemed to be more of a demand than an invitation. Regardless, he was exceptionally hungry and hungover, so he quickly threw on some fresh clothes (which were thoughtfully provided), and made his way to the dining room downstairs. Luckily, the note included directions on how to get there, since the castle was so big.

When he arrived, a long table stretched out in front of him. It was covered in exotic dishes that Jun had never seen before, and it smelled delicious. At one end, Minghao sat patiently with his hands folded.

“Ah, you made it.” He finally spoke, reaching for the glass of red wine Mingyu had carefully placed on the table. “Please, take a seat.”

Jun obeyed and watched as Minghao brought the crimson liquid to his lips, his throat stretching up to meet it. There was a strange glint in his eyes that made Jun uneasy. A single droplet trickled down his chin, and when he finished, he caught it with his tongue, lapping it up greedily. For a second, Jun wondered if it was really wine he was drinking…

“Don’t worry. It was a mercy killing.” The vampire admitted, noticing the way Jun had shifted in his chair and widened his eyes.

“What? What do you mean?” He laughed nervously. Minghao turned to Mingyu, then back to Jun, his smile growing.

“Forget I said anything. Eat, I insist.” He gestured at the food.

“Uh, okay.”

Jun reached for what looked like smoked barbecue ribs and held it over his plate before taking a bite. It was chewy, but delicious.

“Mhmm!”

“Like it?”

Jun nodded and took another mouthful.

“Good. Mingyu is an excellent cook.”

Jun immediately turned to Mingyu, who had begun to blush.

“You made this?” When he made a curt bow in response, Jun gave him the thumbs up and continued to bury his teeth into the meat. Minghao was intrigued by his ravenous appetite.

“I’m pleased you’re enjoying it…”

“You should try this! It’s so tender!”

“I don’t care for anything other than… wine.” He chose his words cautiously. Jun had already suspected it was blood, but Minghao didn’t want any unnecessary tension to arise. Humans could be unpredictable in such situations.

“You’re missing out.” Was all Junhui said. Minghao leaned forward.

“Anyway, I wanted to propose an offer. I believe you may be useful.”

“You’re gonna make me your sex slave?” Jun asked casually.

“What? Disgusting!” He hissed. “That’s not what I meant. In fact, the reason why I invited you here was to discuss business.”

“Sex can be a business.”

“Yes… it can.” He sighed, his patience wearing thin. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but that’s not why I want you here.”

“Okay. I’m listening.”

“It occurred to me that you may have something I desire, so I’m proposing an exchange. You work for me, and you’ll have a place to stay as well as all of the food you could ever want.”

Jun was sucking on the bone now, thinking it over. He could hear Minghao tapping his fingers on the wood as he anticipated his answer. When he plucked the bone from his mouth, he slammed it down on his plate and stood up dramatically, startling Mingyu who had started to doze off in the corner.

“I accept!”

“Fabulous!”

“I don’t know though…” He plopped back into his chair and furrowed his brow. “I mean… that’s a lot to ask if I can’t even fuck you.” Minghao almost lost it. It took every last ounce of effort to retrain himself from sucking the man dry right then and there. Just who did he think he was?

“Look… I can’t make any promises, but maybe you’ll get lucky one day.” He spat with a forced chuckle.

“Deal! I’ll stay.”

Off to the side, Minghao heard Mingyu scoff, and he waved a finger under the table. At this, he held his tongue and lowered his head in submission.

“So when do I begin?”

“Right now, actually. Start by cleaning up.” He threw his napkin down on the table and stood from his seat. Jun turned to watch him leave, confused, but when he caught Mingyu snickering at him, he understood perfectly.

“Well, better get started. You have your work cut out for you.” He laughed as he brushed by and followed after his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get saucy, so stay tuned! I would greatly appreciate any feedback! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a very sinful turn, so I had to change the rating to explicit. Anyway, enjoy!

Two hours had passed and Jun still hadn’t finished washing the dishes. Mingyu watched with amusement in the corner, sucking on a lollipop. He returned when Minghao had shooed him away and ordered him to keep an eye on their new servant.

“Could you quit staring at me like that?”

“No.”

“Seriously. It’s starting to creep me out.”

“Is it? That’s too bad.” He pursed his lips, mocking him. “Chop chop! Those dishes won’t wash themselves!”

Jun had begun to grow tired of Mingyu’s idea of entertainment.

“What else do you do for fun around here, anyway? Besides watching me suffer?”

“Lot’s of things.” He stated flatly.

“Like what?”

There was a popping sound as he pulled the lollipop from his mouth.

“None of your business.”

Jun frowned. He scrubbed harder, his fist squeezing the sponge so tightly that the soap oozed over his whole hand. He hadn’t broken eye contact with him, and Mingyu beamed victoriously. It was another fifteen minutes before he finally finished, but that job was soon replaced with another when Mingyu made him sweep the floor. In some places, the dust was so unbearable that it sent Jun into a terrible coughing fit, which only made Mingyu laugh.

“You humans are so sensitive to everything.”

“At least I don’t have fleas.” Jun countered. Mingyu snarled.

“I don’t have fleas!”

“You sure about that? I could have sworn I saw one crawl into your pants.”

“At least I have something in my pants!”

Jun threw down the broom and was about to object when Minghao rounded the corner.

“I see you two are getting along nicely.”

“Master!” Mingyu ran to his side. “He’s saying mean things about me!”

“Well, they’re probably true.” Minghao replied. Jun couldn’t help but think how pathetic Mingyu looked right now, clutching his master’s arm and pouting like a lost puppy. He tried not to laugh when Minghao pushed him away and straightened his collar without a care in the world.

“Y-you don’t mean that…”

“I’m sick of your whining. Don’t embarrass me in front of our new recruit.” He then turned to Jun, smiling apologetically. “I wanted to check up on you. How’s your first day on the job going?”

Jun glanced over at Mingyu, who was rubbing his neck and scowling.

“Good. I finished the dishes.”

“Just now? It took you more than two hours?”

“Well, I…”

“Tsk tsk. Perhaps I overestimated you. Guess I was wrong to strike a deal with a mortal.”

“Wait… I can do better!” Jun explained, but Minghao was already shaking his head.

“Disposing of you will be quick and painless, so don’t get yourself all worked up.”

“You’re going to kill me?”

“Mingyu, will you do me the honor? I can’t afford to ruin my clothes.”

Behind him, Mingyu bounced excitedly. Jun’s back met the cold wall as he approached him, but just when he thought Mingyu would shift and tear his body in half, Minghao urged him to say something.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to beg for your life?”

“Do you want me to?” Jun asked, just as confused as Mingyu, who was prepared to deliver the blow at his master’s command. But all Minghao did was let out an exasperated sigh.

“Yes!” He threw up his arms. “You’re useless!” He breathed, pressing his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated.

“Does this mean you don’t want me to kill him?” Mingyu hesitated.

“It was a joke! Forget it!”

Minghao thought it would be fun to mess with him, to refuse his pleads for mercy as a last, desperate attempt to save his own sorry life. But no. He couldn’t even have that. Jun had to spoil all of the fun.

Jun, on the other hand, was relieved, but narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he saw the look of disappointment on Mingyu’s face.

“Sorry…”

“You’re not very good at playing helpless, are you?” Minghao quirked. Jun shrugged.

“Hey, I would’ve gotten done faster if your dog didn’t distract me.”

“Dog?” Mingyu echoed indignantly.

“Mingyu…” Minghao began. “Why don’t you meet me in my chambers and wait until I finish my little talk with Junhui?”

A wide grin stretched the werewolf’s lips. Jun tried to read his master’s face, but the smile that had crept to the corners of his mouth was too subtle to decipher.

“Of course.”

He left the two of them alone, a sudden skip in his step. As soon as Minghao knew he was gone and out of earshot, he rushed forward and trapped Jun under his arm. They were inches from each other, and as Jun glimpsed into his burning eyes, he felt his knees buckle.

“You’re new, so I’m going to give you a warning. If you plan on staying here, you’re going to need to learn how to behave. You exist to please me and do everything I say, is that understood?” Jun nodded. “Good.”

He stepped back and adjusted himself, sweeping back his hair.

“Oh, and one more thing…” Jun drew in a long breath as Minghao brought his lips to his left ear and whispered, “Just a little fun fact about vampires: the sharper the fangs, the bigger the _cock_.” He spat in a seductive hiss, making Jun melt on the spot. Before pulling away, he gave Jun a quick peek and darted out a tongue, sliding it over the tip of one of his fangs. They were sharp indeed. This seemed to amuse him, and he left Jun clinging on the edge of a boner.

…

“Hao… I said I was sorry!” Mingyu complained on the bed, squirming in his handcuffs. Minghao had his back turned, fingering his bottom lip as he stood lost in concentration. He was too busy thinking about Jun and wondering if he succeeded in leaving him with no other choice but to masterbate. “Hao…”

“Shut up! You’re making a fuss!” He scolded, swinging around and glaring down at a vulnerable Mingyu, who wore nothing but a cock ring. The sight softened him, and he smiled gently. “Hush. I forgive you, alright? But we both know this can’t go unpunished.” He bent down and stroked Mingyu’s chocolate brown hair. He whimpered, begging his master with his eyes, but it was in vain.

Minghao, sporting all black and velvet gloves, gripped the whip at his side, contemplating just how hard he should punish him. Of course, it wasn’t all deprivation and suffering. In fact, he wore this particular outfit just to please his pet. Mingyu loved it when Minghao dressed like a bad boy, and today he decided to reward him in smoky eyeshadow and a leather shirt that exposed his chest. He never told Mingyu, but he secretly liked it.

“You know what to do.” He said as he raised the whip. Without warning, he cracked it down onto Mingyu’s ass. He yelped and lurched forward on the mattress.

“One…” He managed around gritted teeth. Again, Minghao raised the whip, smirking when Mingyu flinched. The force traveled up through his quivering body.

“Two…”

Then again.

“Three…”

“Shhh… you’re doing fine.” Minghao cooed. He admired his handiwork as Mingyu’s skin began to turn red. He didn’t hesitate when he brought the whip down for a fourth time.

“Four…” Underneath him, his cock twitched, and he winced in pain. Minghao could be so cruel.

The next lash was particularly merciless.

“Five…”

“I’m sorry, pet. I can’t hear you.” He growled from above. Mingyu’s counting gradually fell into a soft, barely audible mewl, which only made his master frown with distaste. He wanted to hear him scream, after all. Tears were forming in the corners of Mingyu’s eyes, and he hiccuped. “God, you’re pitiful.”

This time, he beat him hard.

“Six…” Mingyu howled. “Seven! Eight!” Finally satisfied, Minghao moved back from the bed and carefully tucked away the whip into the nearest drawer, fixing his disheveled hair.

“That’s enough for now. I hope you learned your lesson.” He muttered as he straightened himself out. His appearance meant everything. Mingyu, still crying on the bed, struggled to sit up, but the handcuffs made it difficult. “We’re not finished, so don’t bother exhausting yourself.”

“Please… just fuck me already.”

“Well what does it look like I’m doing?” Minghao chuckled sarcastically as he began to undo the buckle of his belt. Mingyu glanced down at the silver ring fastened around his shaft and sighed. Although he wanted it, it was torture to not be allowed to come, and Minghao noticed his worried expression. “I’ll take it off when I decide you’ve earned it.” He assured, but Mingyu was still doubtful.

“I thought my punishment was over…”

“Punishment? Having my amazing cock inside of you is a punishment?” He scoffed.

“No, that’s not what I meant, it’s just…”

“I know what you mean. But you need to understand that pleasure is not fully appreciated without a touch of pain.” He was kneeling on the edge of the mattress now, reaching inside of his pants and glaring down at Mingyu hungrily. Minghao enjoyed humiliating his faithful dog. It excited him, making his fangs tingle and his bulge harden. Mingyu could hear him pumping his length as he prepared. His own cock filled with a familiar heat, but it was agonizing knowing he couldn’t release. Of course, he wanted to please his master, so he bit his lip.

Without warning, Minghao dug his nails into Mingyu’s back and thrust forward, baring his fangs as the warmth engulfed his prick. Mingyu groaned with effort and clenched the sheets as he filled him. He could feel Minghao claw at his skin like some trapped animal desperately clinging to life. It was as if he summoned his inner demon whenever they fucked, which in turn, made Mingyu grow berserk. The wolf blood boiled in his veins, and he, too, let out an inhuman growl. It seemed to be music to Minghao’s ears, because he threw back his head and moaned.

Thus began a vicious cycle of shared ecstasy…

…

Jun sank into the bathtub, relishing the warm water lapping at his chest. It was the first time he was able to relax all day. Minghao’s words were haunting and they forced him to get rid of a particularly difficult boner, but now that he had settled into the tub, it was a thought that slowly faded away.

The moonlight trickled in through the window. Jun closed his eyes and tilted back his head. The day was finally over… or so he thought.

There was a knock at the door, and Jun instinctively sat up and pulled his legs in.

“Who’s there?”

“Room service.” A familiar voice mumbled. “Can I come in? I was sent to deliver some towels.”

_Towels?_

Jun looked over at the bare hook on the wall. It had just occurred to him that there were no towels. How did Mingyu know? A slow blush formed on his cheeks as he began to realize Mingyu would need to have the door unlocked in order to come inside. Carefully, he hoisted himself out of the tub, trying hard to cover everything down there while he reached for the handle.

Mingyu’s face appeared in the crack, and when he noticed Jun was naked, he immediately looked away and shoved the handful of towels through the small opening. Jun took it gratefully.

“The master heard the water running and assumed you would need those.” He explained quickly.

“Yeah… thanks.” Jun replied, a little embarrassed. Mingyu curled his lip in disgust, and for a moment Jun wondered if he should act offended, but instead he smiled awkwardly. He was about to close the door when he noticed deep scratch marks along his collarbone. Not sure if he should ask, he risked it anyway.

“Um… are you okay?”

Mingyu glanced down to the area of skin Jun was staring at. When his gaze returned to eye level, he smirked.

“Let’s just say it’s a little souvenir, something that you’ll never have the pleasure of receiving.” He added, lifting his chin proudly.

“Well, I don’t think I’d want that, it looks pretty painful.” Jun said casually. It was true. The marks that covered Mingyu were red and ugly. Mingyu looked like he was about to argue, but he bit his tongue and slammed the door.

 _Okay…_ Jun thought.

He glanced over at the tub and sighed. The light of the candles reflected on the smoky surface. Although tempting, Jun suddenly didn’t feel like going back in. He wrapped one of the towels around his waist and pulled the drain, standing back to watch the water sink until it eventually all went down. He wondered what else Minghao could hear. Surely he couldn’t have heard him masturbating earlier? The possibility seemed more and more likely the longer he thought about it.

Maybe if Minghao had knocked at the door, he wouldn’t have been so eager to hide himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops
> 
> update: I'm currently finishing up the third chapter, I hope to post it by the end of August. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this gets a bit graphic hahaha. *pretends to act normal*

Jun awoke feeling groggy. Among other things, sleep did not treat him gently, especially after Minghao had flashed his dangerously sharp fangs the day before. Admittedly, Jun didn’t receive the hint so well. It made him feel a certain… way… to put it lightly. The vampire was incredibly alluring. There was this aura about him that made Jun go crazy, and although the human had showed his interest, Minghao seemed to be playing games. At this point, Jun wasn’t sure what to make of everything. He was completely and hopelessly lost.

Yawning loudly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. They felt heavy with exhaustion, but of course that was to be expected. It came as a surprise that he even managed to open them in the first place…

Ignoring the pain in his neck, Jun heaved himself off of the mattress and threw on some clean clothes. He frowned in the cracked mirror against the wall. He looked ridiculous in such tight pants, which hugged his thighs uncomfortably. Not only that, but his shirt was way too big. The combination of the two felt stupid. An exaggerated sigh slipped through his dry mouth as he made his way to the door and descended the stairwell. He decided it was probably best to report to the throne room and await any orders Minghao tossed at him for the day. However, there was no need to, because along the way he caught the vampire walking in the same direction. To his dismay, Jun’s polite morning greeting was ignored. This only fueled his persistence.

“Hey… about what you said earlier…” He began, but Minghao never met his expectant gaze. Instead, he continued as if Jun wasn’t even there. He stopped for a moment, pouting like an offended child before he ran to catch up to Minghao’s side. “Can you just listen for a sec?”

That seemed to work.

The unbothered vampire paused mid step and turned to look at a disgruntled Junhui.

“So are you planning to fuck me or what? You can’t just say things like that and just shrug it off the next day.” Jun pointed out, exasperated.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know… that thing about vampires.” Still, Minghao refused to acknowledge he had ever said such a thing. He raised an eyebrow and turned his back.

“I have somewhere to be, if you don’t mind.”

“I’m pretty sure we’re both going to the throne room.” Jun stated flatly.

“Oh? What makes you think that?” Minghao quipped.

“Well it’s literally right around the corner, so…”

Minghao stopped and sighed.

“Look…” He placed a firm hold onto Jun’s shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. “If you’re so eager to work, why don’t you start with arranging my books alphabetically, hmm?” 

The task seemed odd. He wanted Jun to organize books?

“Uh, sure. No problem.”

“Good. Allow me to show you where the library is, then.”

_Damn. The castle had a library, too?_ Jun thought to himself as Minghao swiveled on his heel and escorted him down a different corridor. This one was darker, deprived of candlelight. He wondered if it was because it wasn’t used as often…

Their footsteps were absorbed through the thick, sand-colored stone that lined the walls. It was unnerving. Jun could easily never find his way back without guidance, and he didn’t think Minghao was the type to hold hands. It was quiet too, and when his stomach rumbled, Minghao glanced over his shoulder to cast him a brooding look.

“Is there… any chance I could get something to eat soon?”

“No.” Was all he said. Jun suddenly felt a coldness sweep through the passage just then. His new master seemed so devoid of emotion this morning, and for a moment he felt trapped like prey.

When they finally came to a large door, Minghao reached inside his pocket to extract a key, which he shoved through the lock. The handle rattled in protest, causing Minghao to curse under his breath before the door creaked open. He entered first, Jun peeking in behind him.

The room was huge.

Jun gaped in awe at the high vaulted ceiling. A series of windows, stretching upward infinitely, lined the opposite wall, and he had to crane his neck to see where they came to an end. It was impressive, there was no denying that. But the more Jun took it all in, the more apparent it became that the room had been abandoned for years. Cobwebs and dust claimed every bookshelf, corner and surface, and he felt the urge to sneeze. Minghao smirked when he saw Jun’s dorky expression turn to sheer horror after noticing the piles of books scattered all over the floor.

“Looks like you’ll be here for a while.” He added shortly as he tried to hide his amusement. “However I have full confidence in your abilities. Think you can finish by tonight?”

“Tonight?” Jun echoed in disbelief.

Minghao crossed his arms, daring Jun to object as he fumbled with his words.

“Let me get this straight. You want me to waste my time organizing books that you’ll never read?”

“I’ll read all of them eventually. I have an eternity, afterall.”

“But that’s not fair! That’s so much work!”

“Did I fucking stutter?” Minghao spat, raising an eyebrow. Jun’s bright posture drooped. He loved the idea of torturing him like this. Of course, he didn’t need to have his books rearranged. Jun was right. It was a waste of time. But it was hilarious because Jun’s time was “precious”, unlike Minghao’s. He was mortal.

Jun tilted his head as if to ask Minghao if he was serious. Of course he was serious. This is what he wanted Junhui to do.

“Well… I’ll try my best.” He said in a defeated huff. 

Minghao sneered and was about to leave before adding, “I expect nothing less.”

Then the door closed shut.

…

Meanwhile, Mingyu was tidying the throne room. His master deserved nothing short of spotless. Not only was it part of his job, but he actually enjoyed cleaning. It was something that calmed his nerves and never failed to improve his mood.

When Minghao stopped in the doorway to watch his faithful servant adjust the portrait above his throne, he smiled warmly. Mingyu always took great care in making sure it was perfectly straight. His keen, wolf senses picked up his master’s approaching footsteps, and he whirled around to face a beaming Minghao, who quickly closed the gap between them.

“You’re too good for me.” He breathed, causing a flushed reaction from Mingyu. When he didn’t reply, Minghao proceeded to wrap his arms around the werewolf’s waist, bending forward to inhale his familiar and welcoming scent. Mingyu was dumbfounded by the affection his master was showing. Normally he wasn’t like this: nuzzling his cheek into Mingyu’s neck and lightly pulling his earlobe. It tickled.

Knowing it wouldn’t last long, he reveled in the generous attention.

“Such beautiful scars…” Minghao rumbled into his skin, tracing the claw marks with a finger. Mingyu blushed again.

“Yeah.” He agreed quietly.

“Have you eaten yet?”

Mingyu shook his head.

He gasped when he felt himself being thrown to the ground at the foot of the throne. Minghao forced him to his knees in one, effortless motion, sneering sportively as his dog curled up on the floor obediently. 

“Then I’ll give you something to chew on.”

Despite having his head down, he could hear Minghao step closer and begin to tease the hem of his pants. Mingyu’s attention was locked on his leather boots, his gaze fixed down and not daring to look up. That was the rule. He was only allowed when granted permission, which came sooner than expected.

He felt a cold hand squeeze his chin. His wide pupils dilated when Minghao’s cock was inches from his face. The gentleness in his aura had been replaced with something much darker.

“God, how you make me feel things…” Minghao’s voice staggered, his chest rising and falling deeply. There was something about the way Mingyu was positioned, ready at any moment to take his master’s prick in his mouth, like a dog with a bone. His hand moved to his hair, where he buried his fingers within Mingyu’s wavy locks. His eyes were burning with lust. 

Forcefully, he yanked his head up, nails painfully fastened within the dark strands and causing him to whimper. “Open wide, baby.”

“W-wait!” He panicked. “The door is open! What if Jun…”

“Jun is preoccupied, don’t worry.” Minghao hushed. Mingyu still appeared doubtful, but he wanted to trust his master. Besides… he wasn’t given much of a choice otherwise. So, submissively, he parted his lips until he couldn’t stretch them apart any further.

Without warning, Minghao began to fuck into his throat, Mingyu’s eyes instantly watering. It was slow at first, allowing him to adjust to the warm, hard cock in his mouth. Minghao still had his fingers latched through his hair as he pushed himself further in, and Mingyu wanted to cough.

Desperately.

But he couldn’t.

Minghao wouldn’t even let him breathe. He was forced to breathe through his nostrils. There was a point when he thought he might pass out, his gag reflex triggered again and again as Minghao pounded harder and faster. He was relentless.

And he knew it was in vain to do anything else but sit there and take it.

“Watch the teeth!” He growled. Mingyu startled. He was notorious for using his canines whenever he gave head. There were times when Minghao didn’t mind it, saying he liked it rough, but Mingyu guessed that today was different. Maybe he needed to be more careful.

So he was.

He felt more conscious of the pressure he applied and instead used his tongue to coat the tip in a cool layer of saliva. Minghao moaned. Seconds later, the back of his throat stung as a wave of cum was released, and he gagged, silently begging for air. The heat that had been building inside of Minghao began to subside, but his breath was still shaky. He never recovered easily. With a short pant, he pulled out and watched Mingyu go into a violent coughing fit, spitting up some of the cum in the process. Minghao resisted the urge to shove it back down his throat where it rightfully belonged.

“Feel better?” He hummed. Mingyu lifted his tear-filled eyes and smiled lightheartedly.

“I’m not quite full yet.” He answered in a low voice. Minghao could tell he was exhausted. He could see it in his face. But if he wanted more, then he was going to get more.

“Alright. Just don’t come crying to me when you get a sore throat.”

Mingyu nodded. This time, Mingyu was the one to close the distance, sucking at the tip greedily like candy. He willed it to slide in, teasing it with a playful tongue.

“A bit eager, are we?” Minghao rasped as he was nearing the edge quicker than ever. He was stroking Mingyu with one hand while resting the other on his hip. It was odd, but he felt grateful. There was a special bond between them that he couldn’t explain. It wasn’t love, but something else. Something equally powerful.

As much as he wanted him to continue, he knew Mingyu wouldn’t last much longer. Sure, he had the energy and drive. But it wasn’t enough, because Minghao had taken the liberty of thrusting so hard into him that Mingyu lost his balance entirely.

“Are you full yet?” Mingyu shut his eyes tight and shook his head. “You stubborn son of a bitch.” Minghao chuckled tenderly.

Again, he hammered the back of his throat, not stopping until Mingyu finally collapsed.

Horny vampires could be stubborn too.

…

Five hours had passed since Minghao had left Jun to rummage through his “cherished” books. In fact, the job bored him so much that he had fallen asleep on the floor. He had tried at first. It was an honest mistake that sleep had crept up on him unknowingly, and when he blinked his eyes open, he realized how late it was getting. Grunting, he got to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. There was a note by his foot, and upon noticing it, he bent down to pick it up and lazily scanned the scarlet writing.

**Junhui,**

**You looked very peaceful crushing my books with your dead weight, so I chose not to wake you. I’m a little disappointed, but not surprised. Just know that next time I won’t dismiss your slacking so lightly. Please join me for dinner once you awaken. I’m sure you must be starved.**

**Xu Minghao**

Jun scoffed at the way he signed his name, all fancy in extravagant cursive letters. 

So Minghao caught him in the act. A small part of him wondered if he would be punished, and the thought sent a shiver down his spine. Maybe he would be dealt with in the same manner Minghao handled Mingyu’s insubordination, whatever that meant. All he knew was that whenever the pining werewolf did something wrong, he would normally get all giddy once his master found out. Jun could make a few naughty guesses as to why.

His sly smirk curled into a frown when he looked himself over. Dust had clung to his clothes and covered him from head to toe in a strong, musty smell. He wrinkled his nose and tried to brush it off. The room was filthy. He wanted out.

Without any hesitation, Jun picked his way through the mound of books and shuffled out into the hallway, relishing the fresh air filling his lungs. He swore the library was a dust prison. His attention perked when he noticed something else lingering in the air. A sweet aroma hung in the corridor and triggered a reaction within his stomach, which roared loudly.

Food.

Like a madman, he dashed down the passage and followed the scent. It was the only thing guiding his sense of direction, since he had already forgotten how Minghao had brought him to the library to begin with. It wasn’t hard as long as he was hungry. And whatever is was, it smelled delicious.

To his surprise, Jun found his way to the dining room without getting lost. Minghao was already seated at one end, folding a napkin into his lap. A shadow spilling from the kitchen danced on the wall behind him. Mingyu.

“Junhui.” A dark voice welcomed his arupt entrance. Jun stared at the fine silverware spread out on the table, not paying much attention to the way Minghao was roaming over him dangerously, a curious glint in his eye that suggested something… insidious. He startled when he spoke again.

“Aren’t you going to sit down?”

“Huh? Oh! Don’t mind if I do...” Jun rambled, making himself comfortable in his designated chair. His mind was racing. Whatever Mingyu was cooking, it had to be good, especially if they went to this extent to decorate everything so nicely.

“I think you’re going to enjoy what Mingyu prepared for us tonight.” Minghao said as if he read Jun’s thoughts. 

“I can’t wait!”

“I can only imagine how hungry you must be after spending so much time in that dreadful library. I hope I haven’t overworked you.” Jun could recognize the sarcasm in his tone and chuckled nervously.

“Yeah… about that…” He went on, trying to shrug it off playfully. He was relieved when Minghao smiled.

“I’ll let it slide. For now, anyway.” In his hand, he twirled a glass of “wine”. 

They sat in silence until Mingyu came in carrying a large, steaming platter. Both of them watched as he set it on the table and carefully removed the lid. A pungent yet sweet fragrance rose from an unrecognizable lump of meat. It was garnished with dragon fruit, leafy greens, and olives, a sight a human would consider very exotic indeed. Jun’s mouth watered on the spot, extracting a small smirk from Mingyu, who stepped back gracefully. Minghao gestured for him to join them, and Mingyu looked surprised. He awkwardly sat down halfway between Jun and Minghao, who kept glancing at the main dish as if sizing it up.

“I think you’ll find this specialty… eccentric.” Minghao searched for the correct word. “As for you…” He turned to the chef with a lighthearted grin. “I think it’s appropriate for you to enjoy it. With Junhui.” Mingyu nodded and glued his gaze on Jun. It was unsettling, for some reason he couldn’t quite explain. But it seemed as if they were hiding something.

Something devious.

But Jun couldn’t argue with his appetite. So, he helped himself. Mingyu and Minghao observed quietly as he cut off a generous chunk and stabbed a knife into it. He grimaced when it didn’t cut properly. The meat wobbled as he struggled to carve out a slab for himself. It was firm and slippery, unlike anything he had ever torn into. Out of earshot, his onlookers were giggling. It was Minghao’s high pitched chortle that gave him away, and Jun looked up, his face twisted in bewilderment. He allowed his eyes to fall back down to his plate, where a deep red liquid began to ooze from the knife’s puncture.

_Oh God_ , Jun thought.

The longer he stared at it, the more horrid it looked. He noticed veins were protruding from the barely cooked skin. It was… throbbing. After he forced the knife in, it had moved more erratically, contorting in tiny spasms. Jun just sat there. He was drawing a blank, completely frozen. By now, their laughter grew to be obnoxious. 

Jun felt like vomiting. He knew now what it was.

Gradually, it fell more and more still, the knife sticking out of it like an arrow in a dying animal’s side.

“Well? Don’t you want to give it a try?” Minghao hissed through his fingers as he tried and failed to hide his laughter. Jun, on the other hand, did not find it funny in the slightest. Were they trying to poison him?

“I think I’ll pass…” Jun decided.

“But I thought you were _so_ hungry. You were, weren’t you?” Minghao pressed further. Jun sighed.

“Not anymore.”

“Suit yourself.” And with that, the chime of Minghao’s glass rang through the room. “Let us make a toast to the poor soul who died of a broken heart.”

“Here here!” Mingyu raised his glass.

Jun didn’t. He couldn’t fathom it. A pool of foul smelling blood was seeping onto his plate. His appetite was gone.

“Cheer up. They were going to die anyway.” Minghao assured. Jun wasn’t convinced, and the vampire frowned. “So be it. Starve and watch us enjoy ourselves.”

That was exactly what happened.

Jun was ordered to stay and listen to them stuff their faces. Minghao ate eloquently, draining the warm blood and discarding the rest. He sank his fangs into a piece of heart and drank what was inside, his silver hair falling over his eyes as he did so. Perhaps it was best that Jun was shielded from looking into them. Meanwhile Mingyu ate like a dog. He refused to use his hands and instead had his face in the food. Everytime he lifted his head, his cheeks were stained red.

Jun had his arms crossed.

“If you can’t appreciate Mingyu’s cooking, then you don’t eat. It’s that simple.” Minghao stated flatly upon seeing his obviously disgusted expression.

“I thought we had a deal that I would be well fed during my stay.”

“Well…” He paused to lick a droplet of blood from his finger. “The deal still stands. There’s plenty if you change your mind.”

“You expect me to eat this?” He raised his plate to show off the sad lump of flesh still sitting on it.

“Maybe if you tried it, you wouldn’t complain like a spoiled little brat.” Minghao growled. Jun’s jaw dropped.

"I’m not a cannibal!” He bursted, catching Mingyu’s attention. Minghao rested an elbow on the wood and tilted his head slightly.

“Pity.”

Then they continued to feast as if Jun wasn’t there at all.

He leaned back in his chair and let out a defeated huff. He was stuck here until they finished. Not only that, but they would probably make him clean up afterwards. What on earth was he thinking when he agreed to house with a werewolf and a vampire? Maybe he was doomed to be miserable after all.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.
> 
> I hope you weren't hungry while reading this. Also I apologize for the longer spaces, that's just how it ended up being posted. :P
> 
> Update: So... I'm back at college now and I'll still try to work on this when I can. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted by the end of September.


	4. Getting Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minghao fights for his dominance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry I took so long to post an update! I've been away at college but right now I'm on break so I might be able to keep updating until I go back at the end of this month. Unfortunately, it seems I'll only be able to post updates when I'm on break so I apologize in advance for the prolonged waiting if you're keeping up with this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

“Hao?”

“Hmm?” Minghao grunted into the pillow, his eyes half closed. Mingyu fidgeted with the sheets as he struggled to find the right words.

“Did we go too far?”

“What?” Minghao asked. Then he realized what he was referring to and chuckled weakly in response. “Since when did you care?”

Mingyu immediately became defensive, and as his eyes darted around the ceiling, Minghao sat up with his elbow supporting his weight to watch in amusement.

“I-I don’t! It’s just… I mean he’s human, right? So we shouldn’t starve or neglect him because humans require more than we do…” He trailed off once he met his master’s icy eyes. They twinkled with a devilish curiosity that was enough to tell him it was already too late. He was being searched.

“You’re worried about him, aren’t you?”

“Well… only because we want to keep him alive.” When Minghao didn’t say anything, Mingyu added, “We do want him alive, right? Why did you invite him to stay with us, anyway?” The question came as a surprise, and Minghao suddenly wasn’t sure how to answer it.

“He’s a virgin.” He replied shortly.

“Huh?”

“Virgins taste incredible. And no, I do not plan on starving him, so quit worrying. I just enjoy making people miserable, that’s all.”

“But how do you know he’s a virgin?” Mingyu spoke up. Minghao shifted onto his back and closed his eyes.

“It’s a vampire instinct.” Was all he said.

…

Jun was making the bed when he heard footsteps outside of his door. Seconds later, Minghao came charging into the room, absolutely livid.

“Where did you get this?” He demanded as he raised a familiar book. Jun squinted to read the title and smirked.

The Vampire Libido: Volume 1

“Dunno.” He shrugged. “Somewhere in the library, I guess.” Minghao shot him a death glare.

“You think this is funny?”

Jun coughed in an attempt to hide his laughter. Not amused in the slightest, Minghao was tapping at the cover wildly as he waited for an explanation. He was clearly flustered, his ears bright red. Jun followed Minghao’s finger and held his tongue. Then he said something risky.

“Well? How’s that libido?”

“Why the FUCK did you read this?”

“Hey, relax! I only skimmed it. Stop freaking out.” Minghao remained dangerously quiet. “How did you get that, anyway? I kept it inside my dresser.”

“Mingyu found it while he was cleaning. Don’t fucking touch my personal belongings.” He spat through gritted teeth.

“Jeez, sorry. You don’t have to be all dramatic about it.” For a moment, he thought Minghao would hit him over the head with it, but it stayed firmly clasped in his hand. Jun made a reach for it.

“Here, I’ll take it back.”

“Don’t you dare!” Minghao retracted his arm. “I’ll do it myself.”

“Okay, okay.”

There was a long silence before Minghao turned to him and grinned. Jun didn’t trust the glint in his eyes. 

“Well? Did you learn anything interesting?”

“Uh- yeah.”

“Go on. Tell me.”

“You want me to say it aloud?” Minghao made a small gasp.

“Jun, how naughty!” He mocked mischievously. By now, he had taken a few steps closer, discarding the book on the mattress and trapping him against the wall.

Deja vu.

“Heh. Are you going to punish me or something?” Jun chuckled. The vampire pursed his lips as he considered it.

“Mhmm… no.”

Jun’s heart sank as Minghao turned to leave, grabbing the book on his way out. Without thinking, he rushed to block the door.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Minghao scoffed.

“I should be asking you the same question.”

The vampire raised an eyebrow. “Move.” Jun didn’t budge.

“Fuck me.” 

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Pathetic.” There was a rush of cold air, and Jun whirled around to see him suddenly appear in the doorway. He forgot he could that…

“I’ll see you at dinner.” He waved while flashing a toothy grin. 

Jun’s growing smile was even more sinister. He lunged for the vampire’s wrist and yanked him inside, locking the door quickly. The book hit the floor as they stumbled back. Behind him, Minghao had his hands on his hips.

“Just what do you think you’re-” Jun knocked the breath out of him as his weight pinned him down on the bed.

“Don’t talk. I can show you what I learned.”

Minghao’s eyes were wide.

A breathless gasp rushed between his lips when he felt a warm hand teasingly squeeze the fabric around his bulge. Panic washed over him.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Jun purred, beginning to gently tug at the vampire’s waist.

“W-wait… aren’t you a virgin?”

“A virgin?” Jun repeated in surprise. “Did you actually think-?”

Laughter erupted from his mouth. Minghao turned his head to evade Jun’s flying spit.

“I mean… yeah, kinda.” He admitted with a sour expression, now embarrassed.

“YOU REALLY THOUGHT-?”

“YES. I did, okay? GOD. Just shut up so we can get this over with.”

Jun’s face lit up. “You mean… you’re giving me permission to…?”

“Hurry up before I change my mind, baby.”

Minghao already hated it before it began. It felt infuriating to be squirming underneath a mortal. It was unnatural.

He scowled when he felt his pants being yanked down over his hips.

“Hey, can’t you spare a smile for me?” Jun asked a bit too sweetly. When Minghao flashed him his dangerously sharp fangs, Jun gulped. “Yeah, like that.” He replied with a nervous chuckle.

“What’s wrong? Lost your nerve?” Minghao beamed victoriously the moment he sensed Jun’s hesitation. This was his chance to regain control.

“Of course not.” His eyes roamed to the vampire’s lower half and widened at the sight of Minghao’s full cock. Cold fingers were suddenly at the nape of his neck as the vampire leaned forward and whispered, “Do you want me to pump it for you?”

His devious smile curled into a frown when Jun’s spark returned.

“Allow me to do the honors.” He cooed, stroking the tip. Minghao’s head snapped back in response to the light touch, falling back on the bed and accepting defeat. Jun continued to pleasure him as he thought about what he would do next. Slowly, he crawled forward, careful not to crush the small body underneath him. Minghao’s chest rose and fell rhythmically as Jun began to undo the buttons of his shirt. The vampire groaned deeply when the air hit his nipples, causing them to become erect. With his other hand, Jun trailed a finger from his clavicle down to his abdomen, admiring the beautiful, glistening skin.

“You’re breathtaking.” He huffed.

“I know.” There was a pause. “What are you waiting for? I’m at your mercy.”

“My my, how the tables have turned.” Jun sat up to remove his top and loosen his belt. “Are you ready?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m always ready for a quickie.” Without another word, Minghao shifted onto his stomach, grimacing at the thought of his newly neglected shaft. He hissed at the unexpected force. Jun was fast and rough, and Minghao fell forward as he took the pounding. God, it felt amazing. Mingyu could never match Jun’s pace.

“That’s good. Ah, that’s good.” He managed, baring his fangs which were tingling with excitement.

“I bet you like that, huh?” Jun rasped in his ear, his hair tickling Minghao’s neck. There was a low groan wedged at the back of the vampire’s throat as he arched his spine into the curve of Jun’s abdomen. Sweat and precum met Minghao’s hips the moment their bodies joined, and he chuckled.

“God, I should’ve let you fuck me sooner.”

“I wonder who’s fault that is?”

“Ah!” Minghao hissed suddenly. Jun’s thrusts hammered against his walls. He took delight in seeing the egotistical vampire writhe beneath him.

And then there was a knock at the door.

“Fuck-” Minghao choked on his words while Jun had been pushing deeper.

“Hey, open the door.” Mingyu’s voice called.

“Aw shit.” Jun cursed under his breath. He kept glancing between Minghao and the door, not sure if he should answer. He could tell Minghao was uncomfortable after he turned awkwardly.

“Uh… just a sec!”

“Hurry up. I have some clothes that I SO generously washed for you.” Mingyu said, not sounding too enthusiastic.

Jun looked down and grimaced. He was balls deep inside of Mingyu’s master.

“Forgive me for this...” He whispered to Minghao before yanking his dick out and hearing a sharp yelp of excruciating agony. Acting on instinct, Jun shoved a pillow over his face to silence the string of angry curses pouring from the vampire’s mouth. While Minghao curled up on the bed in pain, Jun tucked his dripping dick into his pants, threw the covers over him, and tripped on his way to the door. Mingyu’s face appeared in the tiny crack.

“You’re gonna have to open it a bit wider if you expect me to give you this.” He grunted.

“Oh. Sorry.” Jun laughed nervously and stepped into the doorway to block his view. “Thanks a lot.”

“Ew, why are you so sweaty?” He remarked as Jun took the clothes.

“Uh… I was… doing some intense workouts.” It wasn’t technically a lie. Mingyu tried to see what was behind him when he heard a muffled moan, but Jun moved.

“What’s in there?”

“Nothing.” He shot back, a little too quickly. Mingyu narrowed his eyes.

“What are you hiding, human?”

_Shit. Gotta think fast…_

Jun put his hands up. “Okay, okay. You got me. I’m training my pet bullfrog.”

“A… frog?”

“Yeah! He’s huge! But uh… uh, he’s really hungry so I need to feed him before he kills me. Okay, bye!” The door slammed in Mingyu’s face, which was still contorted in disbelief.

“Whew!” He breathed, sliding against the closed door. Minghao was watching from underneath the blanket, his hair disheveled and his mouth curving down.

“You were right about one thing. I am going to fucking kill you.”

“Woah, hold on! Let’s not get carried away.” Jun began, but the other cut him off.

“What makes you think you have the right to treat me like that? How dare you! I am FRAGILE.” By now, he was dressing himself in a rage, hunched over slightly and biting back prolonged huffs like a child throwing a temper.

“Hey I’m sorry, alright? What was I supposed to do?”

In a flash, Minghao was standing in front of him and squeezing his cock so hard that Jun cried out.

“Oh, I don’t know. You could have not answered and pretended you were asleep!”

“Please-” Jun stammered as Minghao’s fist closed around his hard length.

“You’re lucky you know how to use it well, otherwise I would have already ripped it off. And because I enjoyed myself, you will do it again once I recover. That’s an order.”

When Minghao backed away, Jun shot him a dangerous smirk.

“So you want more, huh?” He laughed as he cradled his crotch. “I must ROCK!”

“Hmph. Don’t flatter yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I was eager to post it. The next one will probably be longer and spicier though! As always, feedback is appreciated! <3


End file.
